Vodka (omake)
by amudoki
Summary: Cada persona tenía una concepción distinta de como debería ser un beso. Para algunos eran ardientes, para otros dulces. También podían ser fríos pero para el eran, definitivamente, suaves y con un regusto amargo a café./Para todos aquellos que se preguntaron quien había enseñado a Tsuna, ¡aquí lo teneis!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR, como es obvio, no son mios...si no, dar por seguro que tanto el manga como el anime serían Yaoi.

**Notas:**

Hola~

¡Volví con el omake de Vodka! Algunas personas me preguntaron que quién fue el que enseñó a Tsu-chan a besar...¡Pues aquí lo sabréis!

Parejas: R27, aun que hay dos más pero no las diré ya que estropearía la sorpresa~

El fic esta especialmente a _**Lynette-chan**_, quien me reprocho en la precuela por no haber puesto una pareja que le interesaba ^^U Espero satisfacer tus exigencias u.u **TE ADOROOO 3**

Sin más que decir, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis! ;)

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Un joven castaño se encontraba sentado en su cama con su cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Se sentía enfadado, humillado y un poco triste. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Tsuna no podía creer como Reborn había sido tan cruel con él. Si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a sus constantes burlas, esta vez se había pasado. Sinceramente , se le hacía difícil pensar que el moreno realmente le había dicho eso.

**.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**

El castaño y el hitman se encontraban en la habitación del segundo. A causa de un arranque de Reborn provocado por un ataque de celos -que nunca admitiría como tal- ambos se encontraban en la cama de este. Según el moreno por no "haberse comportado como un digno jefe mafioso" debía ser castigado.

Toda esta situación estaba teniendo lugar al encontrar al jefe de una familia aliada siendo **MUY** amigable con **SU** Dame-Tsuna y toqueteandolo de más. Esa era la versión clasificada que solo Reborn sabía. La versión oficial era que le daba demasiada confianza a las personas y no se hacía respetar como jefe. Siguiendo esta lógica -la de Reborn- Tsuna debía ser castigado.

El moreno tumbó al menor en la cama y se posicionó sobre él, inmovilizándolo. Lo agarro de ambas muñecas y se las puso por encima de la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia el rostro del menos hasta que solo los separaba un par de centímetros.

—Es hora del castigo— dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

El menor se removió intentando librarse. Dudaba poder sentarse cómodamente en los próximos días si el moreno lo " _castigaba_". Forcejeó sin logro alguno.

El mayor cortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros y con ello también terminó el forcejeo.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso. El menor movía sus labios con torpeza sobre los del mayor. Este a su vez introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena recorriéndola con destreza. El castaño entrelazó su lengua con la del contrario en un intento -fallido- de imitar al otro.

Paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno para atraerlo más hacia él pero al hacerlo de forma brusca provocó que los dientes de ambos chocaran. Se separaron rápidamente por el dolor provocado por el choque. Se quedaron ambos en silencio hasta que el dolor se pasó.

—Dame-Tsuna, haces honor a tu sobrenombre hasta para besar.

**.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.**

Tras eso Tsuna salió corriendo de la habitación para encerrarse en la suya propia.

Bien, sabía que no era el mejor de los besadores. Pero de ahí a que lo llamase inútil había un buen tramo. Tenía poca experiencia en _esos_ aspectos.

Todo lo que sabía sobre _ese_ tema, se lo había enseñado Reborn. Corrijo. Todo lo que sabía sobre _ese_ tema lo había aprendido en clases practicas con Reborn. El moreno se saltaba toda la teoría para ir directamente a la practica. Y, siendo sinceros, teniendo al hitman como profesor era bastante difícil concentrarse en aprender algo.

Dicho esto, era entendible que a Tsuna no se le diese especialmente bien besar. Eso sumado a su relativa inexperiencia y a su tendencia natural a ser torpe, había provocado -junto con algo de ayuda de Reborn- esa situación.

Se pasó largo rato en sus pensamientos. Tanto que sin notarlo que quedó dormido...

Levantó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor confundido. Hacía unos segundo se encontraba en su habitación y ahora estaba en medio de un campo plagado de flores. Se levanto del suelo e inspeccionó su al rededor.

A lo lejos divisó una silueta que se acercaba lentamente. Con forme esta se aproximaba distinguía su forma mejor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció al dueño de dicha silueta.

Un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos de un azul, tez pálida y altura considerable, se paró frente a él. Cabe destacar que la persona frente a el podría hacerse pasar por su hermano gemelo mayor. Tsuna miró al _Primo_ Vongola con incredulidad.

—¿Pr-Primo?— preguntó confundido y sorprendido.

—Tsuna llámame Giotto, técnicamente somos familia— replicó el rubio con un mohín.

—Giotto-san— este como respuesta le sonrió.—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Es qué acaso ocurre algo malo?

El castaño comenzó a alterarse ante la posibilidad de una lucha inminente. El mayor lo notó y se dispuso a calmarlo con rapidez.

—Tranquilízate Tsuna, no ocurre nada, simplemente sentí que necesitabas de mi ayuda.

—¿Eh?

—¿Ha habido algo que te haya perturbado?— preguntó sereno.

—Etto...no.

—¿Seguro?— insistió.

—Bueno...la verdad es que...— el tono de voz del menor fue bajando hasta que el otro no fue capaz de escuchar el final de la frase.

—Perdona Tsuna, no te escuché bien ¿podrías repetirlo más alto en esta ocasión?

El castaño se sonrojó. Realmente no quería decirlo en voz alta. Era vergonzoso y humillante. Pero no le quedaba de otra ya que el mayor solo intentaba -a su manera- ayudarlo.

—Re-Reborn se burló de mi...

—¿Eh?— en esta ocasión fue Giotto el que se encontraba confundido. —¿El arcobaleno del sol? —el menor asintió. —¿Y que tiene que ver esto con tu problema?

Tsuna se quedó en silencio nuevamente. No sabía si contárselo o no. Miro al rubio, indeciso, este le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Reborn y yo somos pareja...— dijo en voz tan baja que fue casi inaudible. —Se burló de mí porque _no soy bueno besando_...

Giotto se sorprendió. Eso no se lo esperaba. Sabía que el Décimo y el arcobaleno se llevaban muy bien, pero no tanto. Después de todo el mayor había mantenido su forma de infante hasta hacia unos pocos años -cuatro concretamente-.

—Dijo: " Dame-Tsuna haces honor a tu sobrenombre hasta para besar"— Los ajos se le llenaron de lágrimas en un tierno puchero.

Al mayor la escena lo enterneció y no pudo reprimir el impulso de consolar al otro. Envolvió al menor en un abrazo sobre-protector y acarició su cabello con gesto cariñoso. Una vez que el castaño se calmó, lo soltó.

—¿Mejor?— Tsuna asintió. —Entonces, tu problema viene de que tu pareja te recriminó por no besar bien. —El castaño asintió nuevamente con timidez y las mejillas sonrojadas. —Entonces solo debes aprender. Yo te enseñaré.

El de ojos miel quedó paralizado en su sitio, no estaba seguro si en verdad había escuchado lo que pensaba. El _Primo_ Vongola, fundador de la Familia Vongola y antepasado suyo -sangre de su sangre- acababa de ofrecerle una clase de como besar. ¿¡Pero qué demonios estaba ocurriendo!? ¿¡A qué clase de mundo paralelo había ido a parar!? ¿¡Acaso eso no se consideraba incesto!?

Giotto viendo que el castaño no reaccionaba no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña risita. La verdad es que se lo había propuesto en broma para ver su reacción. Iba en contra de su moral "_intimar_" -aun que solo era besar- a alguien mucho menor que él -siglos- y ya no hablemos de que también era familia consanguínea suya.

Miró al menor, que aun estaba paralizado en el mismo sitio. Se disponía a decirle que era solo una broma cuando el menor se adelantó.

—E-esta bien...—dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que el rubio pudo pronunciar en medio del shock.

—Es que...Giotto-san es alguien que conozco si no lo hiciese contigo tendría que buscar a alguien fuera de la familia para que me enseñara...y no quiero eso.

—P-Pero ¿y tus guardianes?— preguntó intentando hacerlo desistir.

—¡Con ellos no puedo! Los mataría a ellos y después a mi.

—¿Y con alguien de una familia aliada?— insistió comenzando a desesperarse.

—Ocurre lo mismo que con mis guardianes. Reborn tiene conexiones en _todas_ partes. Se entera de **TODO**— dijo mientras un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. —Además Giotto-san es de mi familia, por lo que no importaría —agregó mientras sonreía alegre.

—"_Claro que importa Tsuna, ¡es incesto!_"— pensó el mayor desesperado.

El rubio había cavado su propia tumba. Ahora no podía retractarse. Como se suele decir "cosechas lo que siembras" y él se iba a hacer rico con su cosecha.

—¿Giotto-san?— lo llamo el menor al verlo tan metido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Mmn? ¡Ah! lo siento Tsuna, me quedé pensando en algo— intento disimular. —Pues bien, ¿comenzamos?

—¡H-Hai!— respondió nervioso y con la mejillas teñidas de un intenso rojo.

El rubio se paró frente al menor y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de este. El castaño se tensó en seguida y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron. El mayor lo notó.

—Tsuna no estés tan tenso, se supone que cuando estas con tu pareja _debes relajarte_.

El menor hizo caso y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Una vez que lo hizo el mayor prosiguió. Acercó su rostro hasta el del contrario y se paró cuando solo faltaban un par de centímetros para juntar sus labios.

—Cuando beses a tu pareja debes hacerlo con suavidad. Puedes ser todo lo apasionado que quieras, pero siempre debes ser suave— explicó.

El menor asintió y el mayor cerro la distancia entre ambos. Sus labios se juntaron y, como Giotto había dicho, fue un roce suave y dulce. Movía sus labios con suavidad sobre los del castaño, incitándolo a que participara. Este a su vez le respondió a mayor imitando sus movimientos.

El rubio se encontraba en un dilema. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal -era incesto después de todo- pero los labios del de ojos miel eran tan adictivos que le estaba costando controlarse. Maldecía el momento en el que le había dado por bromear y también maldecía esos suaves labios.

Se separó Tsuna unos centímetros -lo suficiente para poder hablar- aún notando como las respiraciones de ambos chocaban.

—Voy a profundizar el beso, tu solo imítame.

Sin decir nada más -ni darle tiempo al castaño de decir algo-, volvió a unir los labios con los del contrario. La lengua de Giotto recorrió la comisura del labio inferior del más bajo. Este a su vez abrió su boca por inercia, permitiéndole el paso a esta.

La lengua del Primo Vongola recorrió toda la cavidad ajena, como reconociendo el terreno.

—"¡_A la mierda la moral!_"— pensó cuando sintió la pequeña lengua de sucesor rozarse con la suya.

Bajó una de sus manos por los hombros del menor, hasta la espalda y finalmente afianzándose en la estrecha cintura. Su otra mano se deslizó sobre el hombro de este, hasta el cuello y finalmente terminar en su nuca. Todo esto con el fin de pegar más sus cuerpos para profundizar el beso.

Ante esto Tsuna rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, de forma inconsciente. Estaba demasiado concentrado e seguirle el ritmo al más alto como para darse cuenta de sus acciones. Tiró de sus brazos para lograr que el otro se agachase algo más.

Así pasaron largo rato. De vez en cuando se separaban para coger algo de aire pero en seguida volvían a lo que estaban. Estaban bastante enfrascados.

—Tsuna...Es hora de que pongas en prácticas lo que has aprendido— dijo cuando se separaron.

La verdad es que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, gracias a Giotto ya besaba muy bien. Todo eso era un burdo intento del mayor por parar con esa situación. No se sentía con suficiente auto-control como para seguir frenándose y ya bastante incestuoso había resultado todo aquello. Además, si seguían así, tendría un **GRAVE** problema en sus pantalones.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero con quién? — preguntó confundido.

El rubio chasqueó los dedos y de repente un humo rosado apareció en medio del campo.

—Ara ¿dónde estoy?— preguntó una voz masculina, aun que tenía un claro matiz afeminado.

El humo se dispersó dejando ver a un hombre alto y fornido. Llevaba como peinado una cresta de mohicano verde y roja, gafas de sol y una bufanda roja de plumas. Iba vestido con el uniforme de Varia.

—¡Lussuria-san!— gritó el menor sorprendido.

—¡Tsuna-chan!— exclamó eufórico el mayor al ver al lindo castaño.

El integrante de Varia corrió hacia el de ojos miel con los brazos extendidos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. Cuando estuvo junto a él lo apretujó en un abrazo de oso.

—Lu-Lussuria-san n-no puedo re-respirar— dijo con esfuerzo intentando hacer que el oxígeno llegase a sus pulmones.

El mayor lo soltó pero aun así no lo dejó del todo.

—Giotto-san, ¿es con él con quien debo practicar?— preguntó señalando al sol de Varia.

—Así es.

El menor empalideció. Ciertamente el no se consideraba gay, si, estaba saliendo con un hombre, pero solo por que realmente amaba a ese sádico hitman. Además, aun que lo fuese, Lussuria no era precisamente su "tipo".

Suspiró resignado y se giró para quedar frente al de cabello bicolor. Puso sus manos en los hombros ajenos y los presionó un poco dándole a entender a su compañero que se agachase. Se puso de puntillas para cubrir la ínfima distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios.

Comenzó con suaves roces que incitó a el de gafas de sol a corresponderle. Los labios se rozaban suavemente hasta que la lengua de Tsuna recorrió el labio inferior del mayor. Obviamente, el sol de Varia entre abrió sus labios de inmediato, encantado por esa extraña -aun que placentera- situación.

La lengua del menor se coló en la boca del mayor, recorriéndola con destreza. Una vez inspeccionado hasta el más mínimo rincón comenzó a frotar su lengua contra la ajena. Amabas lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas deslizándose de una boca a otra.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron.

Lussuria cayó al suelo como una masa inerte, sin huesos. Ese beso lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Por otra parte Tsuna se limpiaba los restos de saliva que habían quedado tras el beso.

Giotto, quien había visto la escena de principio a fin, tenía un conflicto emocional. Por una parte se sentía divertido -por el estado de Lussuria- y orgulloso del desempeño de su alumno. Pero por otra molesto por que Tsuna besase a otro. Definitivamente, no se entendía.

—Bien hecho— alagó dándole mayor importancia a su sentimiento de orgullo que al de molestia.

El castaño sonrió feliz.

—Gracias Giotto-san, si no hubiese sido por ti aun seguiría deprimido.

—No importa— ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose y sonriendo hasta que el rubio cambió repentinamente su expresión. —Es hora de despedirnos Tsuna, te están buscando— dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

El castaño sonrió de la misma forma. Se acercó al rubio y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Tras un "gracias" por parte del menor, todo se volvió negro.

Tsuna se despertó en su habitación. Su cuerpo se sentía agarrotado y adolorido por haber estado mucho rato en la misma posición. Se levanto de la cama y se estirazó soltando un quejido al escuchar sus articulaciones crujir en protesta.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Décimo, tenemos una reunión— dijo la tan conocida voz de su guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya voy— respondió reprimiendo un bostezo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Cuando estuvo listo salió al encuentro de su guardián. Ya en la sala de reuniones, esperando que los demás llegaran, Tsuna no pudo reprimir una preguntan que le rondaba la cabeza.

—Hayato ¿como crees que debería ser un beso?— preguntó repentinamente desconcertando al peli-plateado.

—¿Eh? Yo pienso que deberían ser ardientes— dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Una risita escapó de los labios del Décimo al escuchar esa respuesta. Debería habérselo imaginada, después de todo su mano derecha era alguien de sangre caliente. Aun que a veces se pasaba de caliente e incluso hervía.

Cada persona tenía una concepción distinta de como debería ser un beso. Para algunos eran ardientes, para otros dulces. También podían ser fríos pero para el eran, definitivamente, suaves como los besos de Giotto y con un regusto amargo a café como los besos de Reborn.

Tsuna sonrió para si mismo. Definitivamente tenía que mostrarle a Reborn lo suaves que eran sus besos y lo amargo que se sentiría al quedar en abstinencia por burlarse de él. Oh si, no por nada había sido el mejor alumno del Katekyo Hitman, Reborn.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Y...¡Eso fue todo!

Que, ¿alguien se esperaba que el profesor de Tsuna fuera Giotto?

Si así fue, querida/o (por si hay algún chico) eres muy lista/o. Aun que si lo piensas no es tan difícil. En la fiesta estaban todos los más allegados a Tsuna, y si no fue ninguno de ellos solo queda la opción de que quien le enseñó haya muerto o no haya podido asistir. En cuyo caso son ambas opciones ya que en ese tiempo Giotto (desgraciadamente) ya a muerto y la barrera temporal le impide asistir a la fiesta xD

**_Lynette-chan_**, espero que tu Luss x Tsuna/ Tsuna x Luss, te satisfaciese~ si no pues, regáñame todo lo que guste u.u

Espero que me dejéis un review, aun que sea por caridad TwT

Besitos~ ;P


End file.
